


The Fires I Started

by floatingbuildings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Double Penetration, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingbuildings/pseuds/floatingbuildings
Summary: Niflheimian Prince Prompto is exactly where he wants to be: naked between his alluring chancellor Ardyn and his hot bodyguard Nyx.





	The Fires I Started

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Here I am in hell writing the unbeta'd logistical nightmare of a three-way between Ardyn, Prompto, and Nyx, because they are brutally hot and demanding and I live in AUs in this fandom (nobody is dead and nothing hurts!). Come yell at me about FFXV on tumblr @ floatingbuildings. I have so many headcanons. (ง ื▿ ื)ว

Prompto straddled Ardyn's lap, steadying himself with his arms around Ardyn's shoulders, and Nyx moved in behind him, slowly enough not to startle, caressing his sides in long strokes and pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck, as Ardyn mouthed the curve of his jaw. 

Ardyn's thumbs stroked at the sensitive skin where his hips met his lower belly and inner thighs. He knew he was being soothed like a skittish spiracorn but couldn't possibly be cross with them about it, not when their touches felt so good. More intimate than their previous affections, and a tiny bit scarier because they were all naked, but good. 

Nyx pressed forward, chest flush against Prompto's back, his cock curving up the cleft of Prompto's ass. Prompto drew in a sharp breath only to release it in a soft, surprised moan. The movement pushed Prompto farther up into Ardyn's lap, too, and he felt the curl of a familiar smile against his skin as Ardyn's fingers encircled Prompto's cock, spreading the wetness at the tip with his thumb, humming encouragement as a louder moan escaped Prompto. "Let us hear you," Ardyn murmured, nipping along his jaw and the pulsing tendon of his neck as Nyx agreed.

"Tell us if it's too much." 

"It's..." Prompto gasped as Ardyn pumped his cock in several long, tight strokes. "I'm good." 

"Just good?" He could hear the grin in Ardyn's voice, and Astrals damn him, he squeezed Prompto's cock just behind the head and pumped a little faster. 

Prompto whined, letting his head fall back onto Nyx's shoulder. Nyx, who had begun to move his hips behind Prompto, thrusting his cock alternately up his cleft and into the space underneath his balls. Who slid his fingers up to cup Prompto's face and turn it towards his, kissing him almost languidly, tasting the inside of Prompto's mouth like a delicacy. Prompto reached one arm back to wind a hand in Nyx's dark hair, tugging on one of his braids.

Ardyn continued his ministrations until Prompto was bucking forward helplessly, aided in his efforts by Nyx, who set a hand on Prompto's hip and smoothed their movements. "You're so beautiful like this, Prom," Nyx said in his ear, breath hot and voice low, a little strained, and it occurred to Prompto that they were definitely holding back with him, but he wasn't some wilting sylleblossom, and he thought to prove it to them. 

He lifted his head to look at Ardyn, who was eyeing him the way he did when Prompto managed to delight him on the training grounds with an unexpected parry. Prompto felt his cheeks flush even hotter at a swell of pride, and Ardyn held his gaze as he slid his fingers underneath Prompto's shaft to trace the veins and squeeze his balls before returning to his earlier pace. Prompto wasn't going to last much longer, and decided to act. 

He tightened his hold around Ardyn's shoulders, buried his hands in that messy hair and kissed Ardyn with every ounce of want that he'd held for the man since he was a teenager with an embarrassing crush. He kept control of the kiss, pushing back whenever Ardyn surged forward, sensing Ardyn's amusement even as he relented and allowed Prompto to ravage his mouth. His lips were becoming red and swollen from Ardyn's stubble but the slight scrape felt good, heady, and when he pulled away to catch his breath a thin string of saliva hung between them, and the greedy sound Ardyn made was worth it, worth the involuntary spasm of Prompto's hips that made it clear he was about to come. Especially when Ardyn picked that precise moment, mischievous glint in his amber eyes, to rumble Prompto's name and twist his hand around the head of Prompto's cock. 

He cried out and his hips jerked as he spilled over Ardyn's hand and onto his stomach, breath coming out in little whines as Ardyn continued to squeeze and tug every drop out of him.

He panted, head falling to rest on Ardyn's shoulder, and he felt Ardyn combing damp blond hair from his face. Warm and sated, he could almost curl up and fall asleep despite the mess, but he'd started this thing between the three of them, and his sense of duty, loyalty, and the prospect of making both Ardyn and Nyx come were far stronger than a bit of drowsiness.

Nyx's body was still draped against his back, waiting patiently for him to come down from his orgasm, petting his sides and rubbing almost ticklish circles over his ribs, occasionally drifting up his chest to skim across his nipples, making Prompto shiver from the overstimulation.

Nyx's hands were familiar, his fingers calloused from so many years of wielding his kukris to train and protect Prompto, and there was a small indentation of a scar on the pad of one of his thumbs, as well as three jagged lines across one palm where a coeurl had clawed through a glove. Still, he was gentle, and when Ardyn handed him a vial of clear oil from the nearby nightstand, he poured a generous amount onto those fingers and reached between their bodies to Prompto's entrance. He traced the outside a few times, smearing the oil, teasing to get Prompto used to the feeling before sliding a finger in to the first knuckle.

Prompto made a soft noise at the sensation. It was strange, but not in a bad way. He forced his loose muscles to cooperate and used Ardyn's chest as leverage to push back onto Nyx's finger. Nyx gave a low throaty laugh and chided him, "Easy. Wouldn't want to injure the royal bottom." 

"You're not funny," Prompto mumbled, face warming at Nyx's innuendo and the easy grin he saw when he turned his head, still lying on Ardyn's shoulder. He wiggled his ass anyway, just to show Nyx two could play at this game, and it caused Nyx's breath to catch and his finger to slip in all the way. Nyx went slow, pushing in and out a few times, watching Prompto sigh and squirm against Ardyn. 

Ardyn showed few outward signs of being as aroused as Nyx, aside from quiet hums of pleasure in Prompto's ear or the slightest shift in position here and there, nuzzling at the top of Prompto's hopelessly disheveled hair and scratching at his scalp with blunt nails. A thing for blonds, maybe. Or just for Prompto. Personally, it had been too easy for Nyx to fall for such a sweet, bright thing in the cold industrial chill of Niflheim. 

He dragged himself out of his thoughts and focused on adding another finger for Prompto to rock back on to, curling them after a few thrusts, trying to find—

Prompto gave a sharp cry, back arching and thighs tensing on either side of Ardyn's. "There you are," Nyx smiled, leaning all the way over to kiss Prompto's cheek, the side of his open mouth. "Alright?" When he nodded, Nyx repeated the movement before pulling almost all the way out, enjoying the frustrated noise Prompto made and the way he shoved his cute little ass backwards, before pushing in again, with a third finger. Nyx sat back to watch the way Prompto took all three easily, eagerly, fucking himself on them. Nyx regretted having to stop him, but only for a moment. 

He positioned Prompto carefully then, pushing his back down into a deep arch, ass in the air and his opening in line with Nyx's cock, which he slicked liberally with more oil. "Prom?" One pretty, dilated blue eye fixed on him. "Tell me if it's too much, okay?" 

"Okay. Yes. Come on." Prompto bit his lip to keep from begging, felt the slick head at his entrance, then pressure; he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to relax, Ardyn's chest rising and falling against his cheek in slightly slower time. 

Nyx ran his hand up and down Prompto's spine as he kept pushing, leaning down to soothe and murmur mostly nonsense into the freckled skin of his shoulder, the occasional "beautiful" and "so good" reaching Prompto's ears. Once he was sheathed fully inside he paused, except to keep stroking Prompto, not only to let Prompto get used to it, but to get himself under control and not start immediately thrusting into that tight heat. When Prompto let out a breath and moved just a little, they let out a moan in unison, Prompto's higher and muffled as he turned his face into Ardyn's shoulder, trembling with the sensation. 

"Okay, Prom?" 

"Yes," Prompto gasped impatiently. "Will you move already, _please._ " 

Ardyn and Nyx shared a bemused look between them. "You are so spoiled," Nyx accused with a fond shake of his head, and did as he was commanded. His thrusts were shallow, waiting for Prompto's muscles to relax into the rhythm, then he picked up the pace as Prompto's breathy moans turned into full-on cries for more.

Ardyn raised Prompto's head and kissed him, and Prompto thought he might never be able to breathe properly again, but that was alright, if it meant they could stay like this: Nyx's cock fit snugly inside him, hands running all over his body, and Ardyn making those soft encouraging noises deep in his mouth. 

Only then Ardyn shifted, taking Prompto with him; Prompto made a questioning noise that was followed by a whine as the movement jostled Nyx behind him. But Ardyn brought them both forward, chest to chest, until Prompto was at eye level in his lap and he could feel—

_Oh._ He could feel Ardyn's oiled fingers brushing where Nyx's body joined his, where Nyx was still thrusting in his almost lazy way. He kept up the easy pace even as one of Ardyn's fingers slipped in alongside his cock, stretching Prompto's hole even more. They continued to move in tandem, each kissing one side of his freckled skin, neck and shoulders and Ardyn licking greedily into his mouth, until another finger was added, and another. Prompto was intensely focused on how _full_ he felt, and Nyx's constant rocking along with Ardyn crooking his fingers against that sparking place inside him were making him delirious with pleasure. 

He almost sobbed when Ardyn slid all three fingers out, only to replace them with his cock. 

He pushed even more slowly than Nyx had, letting Prompto's weight and Nyx's easy thrusts do most of the job of opening Prompto up for him. Prompto cried out between them when he bottomed out, and they soothed him with roaming hands and kisses, Ardyn's attentions on his neck and chest and thighs, Nyx's on his back and shoulders, rubbing in long lines and slow circles to relax his shuddering muscles. Prompto's breathing eventually evened out and he wrapped one arm around Ardyn's shoulders and twined the fingers of his other hand with Nyx's at his hip. 

"You're doing so well," Ardyn purred into Prompto's ear, making him shiver. 

"Ready?" Nyx breathed in his other ear.

There was a moment where Prompto drew in a deep breath, then exhaled and nodded. "Yes."

He was rocked forward and up on each careful thrust, and he clutched at the anchors of Ardyn's shoulder and Nyx's hand. He felt like he was being split open, only it wasn't painful; it was like they were fucking deeper inside him than they really were, all the way up to his heart. 

Nyx came first, but then he'd held out admirably thus far. He made sure he was balls-deep inside Prompto when he did, a primal sort of claiming that appealed to the Galahdian in him, groaning his appreciation into the sweat of Prompto's neck. His come dribbled back down his shaft and he pulled out carefully to watch it slide out of Prompto and down the back of his balls and inner thighs. He squeezed Prompto's ass tenderly and Prompto turned to kiss him, panting and sweet, still bouncing on Ardyn's dick. Nyx murmured continuous endearments as Ardyn got a hand around Prompto's cock once more; Nyx kissed away his tears at the overstimulation, muffled his cries with his mouth, until Prompto came for the second time, shaking in Nyx's arms as he clenched down on Ardyn's cock, and that was it. 

Ardyn gave a deep rumbling groan of Prompto's name, his come mingling with Nyx's and running out when he lifted Prompto off his softening cock and right back down into the mess on his lap. Prompto made a mewl of discomfort at the stickiness, but was too boneless to do anything but lean his entire weight against Ardyn and catch his breath. Nyx brushed his hair back from his sweaty freckled face and smiled, kissing his shoulder, then his cheek, his forehead, the tip of his nose, everywhere until Prompto huffed and grasped weakly at Nyx's braids, tugging him in for a more direct kiss. When they pulled apart, Prompto fell back onto Ardyn, yawning. "I'm not walking anywhere tomorrow," he mumbled sleepily.

Nyx flopped down onto the sheets beside them, the fabric cool against his overheated skin, and more importantly, clean. "Wouldn't expect you to, after that. You're really something, you know that, Prom?"

Prompto didn't reply, and when Nyx looked up, he was dozing, nearly asleep. Ardyn raised an eyebrow, and Nyx laughed softly. "Give him to me, and get cleaned up. We'll take care of the rest in the morning." Prompto muttered a little as he was being moved but then curled into Nyx's arms, face buried in the crook of his neck. Nyx brushed a kiss at his temple. "Really something," he repeated, ignoring Ardyn's quiet snort as he returned with a washcloth to wipe away a portion of the mess, then giving up and shoving the damp sheet down to the foot of the bed, settling back in behind Prompto and pulling the bedcover over the three of them.


End file.
